


Out of Sight

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Bingo, Blindness, Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e03 Out of Sight Out of Mind, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BJ needs to talk to Hawkeye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> For my MASH medium bingo, for the square "Dialogue Only," Tag for "Out of Sight, Out of Mind" - the unhappy ending.

"Hawk, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Well, we could discuss the American league box scores if you're _game_."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Well I'm _up_ for anything. Did you see that sky today? Talk about blue."

"Hawk, that's not exactly what I wanted to-"

"But it was, wasn't it, Beej? Blue! Glorious bright blue with fluffy white clouds? You'd never know a grimy, dirty, ugly war was happening beneath it."

"No, I'm sure you wouldn't. Well, _you_ wouldn't."

"... that's hitting below the belt."

"Better than hitting you in the face."

"Right, wouldn't want to damage them any further. Not that it would matter. They're useless."

"And that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

...

...

"I know."

"So talk."


End file.
